


You Put the Cool in Tentacool

by PolzkaDotz, thecommodore_squid (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arrombar e Entrar, Bucky Amputado, Bucky Apenas Está Em Constante Assombro Com Steve, Bucky Veterano, F/M, Fluff, Fofo, Honestamente Foda-se o Zubat, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pré-Serum Steve Rogers/Soldado Invernal Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Steve Não É Um Chihuahua, Steve Professor, Steve and Bucky Basicamente Se Tornam Fuck Buddies Mas Com Pokémon Go, Steve é uma péssima influência, Trauma Latente do Rock Tunnel, Universo Alternativo - Dias Modernos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolzkaDotz/pseuds/PolzkaDotz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thecommodore_squid
Summary: — Eu cheguei antes, então você responde primeiro.Steve franziu seu nariz, mas concedeu a si mesmo que o desconhecido tinha um ponto. Ele se sentou e tentou não parecer estar envergonhado ao murmurar: — A porra de um Charizard está aqui em algum lugar.Os olhos do cara se acenderam e ele de repente se lançou por cima da depósito de lixo, caindo de pé ao lado de Steve.— Eu não consigo achá-lo em nenhum lugar — o estranho disse, passando uma mão frustrada por entre seu cabelo.OUUm universo alternativo onde Steve e Bucky se conhecem através de um amor mútuo por Pokémon GO





	You Put the Cool in Tentacool

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Put the Cool in Tentacool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443064) by [thecommodore_squid (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thecommodore_squid). 



> Junte-se a mim no inferno de Pokémon GO.  
> E também por favor não façam nada que o Steve faz nessa fic. Fiquem seguros enquanto jogam esse jogo, pessoal. E olhem para longe de seus celulares quando atravessarem a rua.  
> Todos os erros são meus. Comentários e kudos são os verdadeiros amores da minha vida.  
> Espero que vocês gostem.

Steve xingou e sacudiu seu celular para os lados impacientemente, encarando sua tela. Ele olhou ao seu redor e piscou com surpresa algumas vezes. Merda. Quando foi que ficou tão escuro?

— Mas que puta que pariu, merda do caralho — ele murmurou.

Bem, ele já estava do lado de fora. Podia muito bem continuar procurando.

Ele ia encontrar essa porcaria de Charizard mesmo se isso o _matasse_.

Steve espiou a boca do beco que ele estava parado na frente. O Charizard tinha que estar em algum lugar ali dentro. Ele subiu com esforço em cima de um depósito de lixo no fundo do beco, tentando pegar um sinal melhor, e foi quando ele ouviu a voz.

— Que merda você está fazendo aqui? — um cara perguntou, sua cabeça aparecendo detrás do depósito de lixo, com olhos estreitados.

Steve deu um grito muito digno e cambaleou para trás, perdendo seu equilíbrio e caindo de bunda do depósito de lixo no chão nojento do beco, sem cerimônias. Ele olhou feio para o cara, tentando manter sua dignidade. O estranho estava olhando feio de volta, apenas a metade de cima de seu rosto visível de onde ele estava se escondendo atrás do depósito de lixo.

— Que merda _você_ está fazendo aqui? — Steve cuspiu.

O cara estreitou os olhos dele ainda mais.

— Eu cheguei antes, então você responde primeiro.

Steve franziu seu nariz, mas concedeu a si mesmo que o desconhecido tinha um ponto. Ele se sentou e tentou não parecer estar envergonhado ao murmurar: — A porra de um Charizard está aqui em algum lugar.

Os olhos do cara se acenderam e ele de repente se lançou por cima da depósito de lixo, caindo de pé ao lado de Steve.

— Eu não consigo achá-lo em nenhum lugar — o estranho disse, passando uma mão frustrada por entre seu cabelo.

Steve encarou o estranho inexpressivamente de seu lugar encardido no chão. Porque mesmo que estivesse tudo escuro, ele ainda podia distinguir as feições gloriosamente esculpidas no rosto do cara, a leve camada de pelos nas bochechas dele só fazendo maravilhas para acentuar a merda da sua beleza. O cara balançou sua cabeça levemente, e Steve encarou a maneira que o cabelo dele ondulou como o da merda de uma modelo da L’Oreal.

Ele limpou sua garganta e lutou para ficar de pé, olhando para o estranho e cruzando os braços.

— Eu também não — ele suspirou, tentando não focar na maneira que o cara estava lhe olhando com olhos atentos e curiosos. Steve não conseguia dizer qual a cor dos olhos dele na escuridão, e ele se sacudiu por querer saber qual era.

— Eu literalmente andei por todos os becos perto dessa rua — o cara estava dizendo. — E o jogo apenas dizia que o Charizard estava mais distante, exceto perto dessa lixeira.

Steve olhou para o prédio de apartamentos no final do beco. — Você… Você está pensando o que eu estou pensando?

— O jogo fez cagada — o estranho disse com tristeza, resgatando seu celular do bolso e olhando para ele com uma expressão tão desanimada que Steve imediatamente sentiu vontade de cobri-lo com cobertores.

— Não exatamente — Steve disse, se aproximando da depósito de lixo. Ele podia sentir os olhos do cara em cima dele enquanto ele subia em cima dela de novo, e Steve examinou a janela que estava um pouco acima da sua linha de visão.

— Ah não. — O cara disse, arrastando as palavras. — Não, não, não, não, não.

Steve agarrou o peitoril da janela. — Ah sim.

— Merda, você é louco? — o cara sibilou, andando até o depósito de lixo. — É por razões que nem essa que um cara foi esfaqueado enquanto jogava o jogo.

— Por acaso eu pareço estar dando a mínima? — Steve disse rispidamente, espiando dentro da janela. Estava escuro. Parecia que não havia ninguém em casa. Steve olhou para o seu jogo. — Charizard está bem perto, mano.

O cara xingou e escalou a lixeira.

— Você é _maluco pra caralho_.

— Me dá um impulso — Steve disse, apoiando suas mãos no peitoral da janela.

— Eu não vou te ajudar a invadir o apartamento de alguém!

Steve se virou e encarou o cara.

— Nem mesmo por um Charizard? — ele demandou.

— Não, tem que ter outro jeito. — ele murmurou, mordendo o seu lábio como se ele estivesse realmente estressado com isso.

Steve suspirou.

— Você é sem graça. Vamos lá, aposto que isso vai funcionar. — Steve deu alguns passos para trás antes de se lançar ao peitoral, e ele de alguma maneira conseguiu tração suficiente para se puxar. Ele lentamente ficou de pé, então tentou não pensar no que ele estava fazendo ao pular para a outra parede.

Ele colidiu com a beirada da escada da saída de emergência com um estrondo metálico, respirando pesadamente. Caramba. Ele talvez fosse precisar da sua bombinha em pouco tempo, mas ele havia a deixado em casa. Oh, bem. Rangendo os dentes, ele se alçou o resto do caminho e rolou sobre o chão de grade, olhando para a escada acima.

— Jesus, você é maluco. — o cara chiou, e então acabou seguindo Steve até que ele estava deitado próximo a ele.

Steve checou seu celular. — Nada de Charizard ainda. Vamos lá.

— Para onde? — o cara perguntou, sua cabeça rolando para o lado e uau, okay, ele estava muito perto. Steve piscou algumas vezes e se sentou, puxando a escada para baixo com força.

— Para cima.

Steve estava irremediavelmente espantado que o cara realmente o seguiu todo o caminho até o terraço.

Steve esperou impacientemente no topo, olhando para baixo para o cara. — Nós não temos o dia todo.

— Paciência —, o cara disse curtamente. — Eu não consigo escalar tão rápido quanto você. Eu só tenho _a porra de um braço_.

Steve piscou, seus olhos rapidamente indo para a manga vazia que ele na verdade não havia notado até aquele momento. — Oh. — ele disse, se sentindo como um idiota.

O cara subiu até o topo e parou na frente de Steve. Ele passou sua mão por entre seu cabelo antes de tirar seu celular de dentro do bolso do seu moletom. — Ainda está perto.

Eles caçaram por volta do telhado, se separando para cobrir mais terreno, até que o cara torceu um pouco alto. Steve correu até ele, e o seu celular vibrou. Ele olhou para baixo e, vejam só, lá estava um Charizard.

Depois que ambos haviam capturado o Pokémon, eles trocaram um high five desengonçado, mas extático _._

— Tudo feito sem quebrar a lei. — o cara disse convencidamente.

— Que nome você vai dar para o seu?

— Hot Dog. — o cara disse.

— Por que?

O cara deu de ombros. — Sei lá. E você?

— Char-Char Binks.

O cara riu, jogando sua cabeça para trás, e o seu cabelo fez aquela coisa suave de modelo da L’Oreal de novo. Steve abaixou sua cabeça. O cara sorriu abertamente para Steve, enfiando seu celular no bolso, e estendeu sua mão. — Eu sou o Bucky.

— Steve. — Eles apertaram as mãos, e a do Bucky era quente e áspera e agradável.

— Essa foi a coisa mais louca que eu fiz no ano inteiro. — Bucky disse. Ele acenou com a cabeça para o celular de Steve. — Me deixa te dar o meu número. Nenhum dos meus outros amigos jogam Pokémon Go, e eu realmente posso precisar de um colega para me informar quando um Pokémon legal aparecer por aí.

Steve sentiu que ele estava ficando vermelho, mas ele sabia que não era como se Bucky estivesse o chamando para sair. Ele só queria pegar uns Pokémons. Ainda assim, Steve não conseguiu não ficar vermelho enquanto eles rapidamente trocaram números.

Eles desceram do terraço em um silêncio amigável.

— Tá bem. Você é maluco, mas eu tenho um Charizard agora, então eu provavelmente deveria te agradecer.

— De nada. — Steve disse, balançando na ponta dos pés distraidamente, enquanto eles andavam para a boca do beco.

Bucky sorriu.

— Vejo você por aí.

Steve o assistiu ir embora.

— Até. — ele sussurrou, vários segundos tarde demais.

 

   


______________________________________________

 

BUCKY: escta escut a preciso de ajuda

STEVE: q

BUCKY: que nome vc daria pra uma bellsprout

STEVE: sla

BUCKY: pqp assim vc ñ ajuda

STEVE: affe ok eu chamei a minha de Big Daddy

BUCKY: !!!!!!!

BUCKY: puta qeu pariu PQ

STEVE: Essas coisas vêm a mim. Eu sou um profissional não me questione

BUCKY: blz mano vc eh o cara

 

______________________________________________

 

Steve rezou para Natasha não entrar na sua sala de aula enquanto ele clicava para abrir o app do Pokémon Go.

Ele não tinha um problema. A sua obsessão com o jogo era puramente baseada na nostalgia, e o sentimento de novidade iria desvanecer com o tempo. Ele estava 100% de boa.

Natasha acabou colocando só a sua cabeça dentro da sala dele.

— Você vai vir pro almoço?

— Eu tenho alguns projetos para dar nota. — Steve disse, desculpando-se.

— Você está jogando aquele jogo com monstros estranhos — Natasha disse, e não era uma pergunta.

Steve franziu a testa.

— Você sabe muito bem que o nome é Pokémon, Nat.

— Arram — Natasha disse, completamente sem remorso. — Não seja um nerd por muito tempo. — Ela fez o sinal da paz com os dedos e se mandou.

Steve fechou a cara e não se encontrou com ninguém no seu horário de almoço, e ele estava distraído clicando nas PokéStops mais próximas, então ele não notou quando os primeiros alunos começaram a aparecer.

— Pra quem o senhor está mandando mensagem, Sr. Rogers? — Kate perguntou com uma piscadela, largando a mochila dela sem cerimônias.

— Pra sua cara. — Steve respondeu, guardando seu celular no bolso.

— Ele não estava mandando mensagem. Estava jogando um jogo. — David disse, sentando-se ao lado de Kate. Kate franziu o cenho para ele como forma de pergunta. — Ele estava deslizando o dedo, não digitando.

Steve deu a David um olhar fulminante, mas sem intenção real.

— Desculpa. — David disse.

— Que jogo? — Kate perguntou.

Steve esfregou uma de suas mãos por seu cabelo, chegando a conclusão de que ele não tinha mais nenhum ponto de popularidade com esses jovens. — Pokémon Go.

— Puta merda, de verdade? Nós jogamos esse jogo sem parar! — Kate guinchou, batendo palmas enquanto David fez uma careta. — Isso é legal pra caralho.

— Linguajar — Steve disse.

— Sr. Rogers, sem ofensas, mas você literalmente tem a boca mais suja de todos os professores daqui. — Kate disse agradavelmente.

Steve esfregou suas têmporas.

— Justo.

— Qual o Pokémon mais legal que você tem? Eu achei um Snorlax. — Kate disse enquanto David visivelmente fingia ignorar a conversa.

Steve deu de ombros. — Peguei um Charizard há alguns dias.

— Legal!

Steve balançou a cabeça rapidamente. — Acabou o intervalo, Kate. Vá… se entrar em modo Arte.

Kate resmungou, mas pegou seu caderno de desenho.

 

______________________________________________

 

Steve estava andando para o metrô, comendo um sanduíche com uma mão e abrindo Pokémon Go com a outra.

Ele clicou no ícone de _nearby Pokémon_ e pausou.

Ele queria um Gengar.

Steve rapidamente terminou seu sanduíche e não pensou muito ao abrir seu app de mensagens.

 

STEVE: Gengar por perto!!

BUCKY: onde mds

 

Steve enviou o endereço rapidamente e começou a caminhar na direção que ele pensava que o Gengar provavelmente estava. Ele retrocedeu quando pareceu que ele estava indo na direção errada e começou a se virar para a direita quando alguém trombou nele.

Steve olhou para a pessoa e estava a ponto de dizer algo a ele com seu jeito Agressivamente Irritado de Brooklynite, mas então ele percebeu que era Bucky.

Na luz do dia.

Parecendo.

Ainda mais bonito do que na última vez que Steve o vira.

(Os olhos dele eram azuis acinzentados e muito brilhantes, só dizendo @Steve-do-passado.)

— Steve! — Bucky exclamou, olhos acendendo, e o coração de Steve tropeçou um pouquinho. — Tem um Gengar por perto — ele sussurrou animadamente.

— Tente esse caminho comigo. — Steve disse, agarrando o biceps de Bucky para rebocá-lo por alguns passos.

Bucky piscou ao olhar para baixo para Steve, mas foi rápido em seguir.

— Como você chegou aqui tão rápido? — Steve perguntou distraidamente.

— Oh. Eu moro perto daqui.

— Jura? Eu também.

— DUMBO é foda — Bucky disse, assentindo. — Eu tenho um amigo que vive em Bed-Stuy, e ele vive insistindo que lá é melhor, mas ele está errado.

— Ele está errado. — Steve concordou, ferozmente orgulhoso do seu cantinho imundo no Brooklyn.

Bucky concordou com a cabeça veementemente. Ele então parou para comprar um pretzel. — Você quer um? — ele perguntou à Steve.

— Não, valeu.

— Beleza.

— Como você vai jogar e comer ao mesmo tempo? — Steve perguntou, então pensou que isso provavelmente soava insensível. Ele abriu a boca para se desculpar, mas Bucky sorriu.

— Observe — ele disse. Ele enfiou o pretzel em sua boca e então pegou seu celular, mastigando distraidamente e cutucando o pretzel de vez em quando para que ele não caísse.

— Impressionante — Steve disse.

— Eu sei como fazer tanta merda com uma mão —, Bucky se gabou por entre a boca cheia de pretzel, aprumando sua postura. — Eu sou um expert.

— Bem, se eu algum dia precisar de uma mão com conselhos.

— Tamo junto.

Eles acharam o Gengar alguns quarteirões longe e consideraram o dia um sucesso. Steve guardou seu celular por um tempo e olhou de relance para Bucky. — Então, o que você estava planejando fazer hoje? — ele perguntou, iniciando uma conversa fiada pelo medo de que a caminhada deles acabaria ficando esquisita.

A expressão de Bucky se escureceu um pouquinho. — Eu tenho fisioterapia às duas — ele disse.

Steve fez uma careta em simpatia.

— Eu tenho que uma consulta com minha alergista.

— Você tá atrasado? — Bucky perguntou, curvando uma sobrancelha.

— Tô. Mas eu estou sempre atrasado e ela sabe disso.

Bucky estremeceu.

— Como você pode estar atrasado e não surtar?

— Sei lá — Steve disse, franzindo a testa. — Eu me distraio.

— Você é maluco. — Bucky disse, balançando a cabeça. _Porra_ , o cabelo dele parecia ser macio pra caralho.

Steve esbarrou intencionalmente no Bucky. Bucky intencionalmente esbarrou no Steve de volta. Isso evoluiu rapidamente em uma competição de empurrões, e apenas os berros ofendidos dos pedestres ao redor os fizeram parar.

— Bem — Bucky suspirou. — Eu vou voltar para o meu apartamento e afundar na minha própria miséria até a hora de ir para a fisio. Divirta-se com suas alergias.

Steve acenou com a cabeça. — Valeu. Não morra na fisio.

Bucky ofereceu uma saudação desleixada, e eles foram para caminhos diferentes: Steve para o metrô, e Bucky para seu sofá.

 

______________________________________________ 

 

— Eu só não entendo. — Natasha estava dizendo, seu queixo repousando no ombro de Steve enquanto ambos olhavam para o celular dele.

— O que você não consegue entender?

— Tem qualquer tipo de recompensa por pegar esses bichos?

Steve atirou um olhar à ela. — A certeza de que você é de todos o melhor.

Natasha fechou os olhos, como se estivesse pedindo forças ao universo.

— Meus alunos não conseguem parar de falar disso. — ela disse, franzindo o cenho e se apoiando ainda mais no corpo do Steve.

— Kate pegou um Snorlax — Steve suspirou. — Eu queria um Snorlax. Em que merda de lugar ela conseguiu um Snorlax?

— Que porra é um Snorlax?

— Por que nós ainda somos amigos? — Steve gemeu.

— Cala a boca, Rogers. Você me ama.

Steve rolou os olhos.

— Só um pouquinho.

 

______________________________________________

  


Natasha tinha arrastado Steve para o Central Park na manhã de um domingo.

Steve lançou olhares fulminantes ao seu redor, com seu capuz na cabeça e as mãos enterradas nos seus bolsos.

— Como é que você não está morrendo de superaquecimento? — Natasha perguntou suavemente.

Steve enrugou seu nariz.

— Eu sou um réptil. Estou sempre gelado.

— Dragão Steve — Natasha sussurrou.

— Sim — Steve pescou seu celular e tentou imaginar se Natasha o castraria se ele abrisse Pokémon Go. — Por que nós estamos aqui mesmo? Você odeia turistas.

— Eu já fui uma turista eu mesma, sabe — Natasha disse.

Steve rolou os olhos.

— Nat.

Ela lançou um olhar para Steve.

— Tudo bem. Eu conheci um cara-

— Ohhhhh.

— Cala a boca. Eu conheci um cara, e ele disse que vem ao Central Park todo domingo. Nós estamos apenas. Fazendo um pouco de _reconnaissance_.

— Arram — Steve disse inexpressivamente. — Por que você precisa de mim?

— Você é minha isca. Eu não posso só perambular por aqui sozinha. Isso seria suspeito.

Steve rolou os olhos. — Beleza. Aqui está o que você vai fazer. Você vai baixar Pokémon Go…

— O que? Não!

—… e essa será nossa desculpa para estar aqui. Temos que pegar.

Natasha o encarou furiosamente antes de se render e pegar seu celular. — Algum wi-fi de graça?

— Nós podemos pegar o daquele Starbucks.

— Tudo certo.

Steve abriu o app enquanto Natasha encarava seu telefone taciturnamente. — Merda. Tem uma Ponyta aqui. Eu preciso de uma para poder ter um Rapidash. Também tem um Arbok. Perfeito.

Natasha suspirou. — Eu nem sei o que isso _quer dizer_.

— Vem. Eu vou te ensinar.

— Você nem mesmo é um professor de verdade — Natasha reclamou. — Quem dá aula de _arte_?

— Eu dou aula de arte. As crianças gostam mais de arte do que da merda do cálculo.

— Cálculo é divertido. E prático. — Natasha disse enquanto eles acabaram no argumento mais familiar que eles já tiveram. Tinha sido a primeira conversa deles, na verdade.

— Cálculo não é prático.

— É, sim. Faz sentido.

— Arte é prático. As pessoas usam a arte todo dia.

— Você usa _conceitos_ de cálculo todo dia.

— Nat, eu realmente não uso.

— Usa — Natasha disse, assentindo algumas vezes. — Você olha em uma direção quando você está andando e pensa sobre o caminho mais curto para onde você está indo, o que envolve a inclinação da linha do caminho que você está fazendo, que--

— Pare. — Steve reclamou, mas ele estava sorrindo. — Eu não estudo cálculo há, tipo, sete anos.

— Eu nem estou usando termos técnicos — Natasha bufou.

Steve olhou para o celular de Natasha. — Já baixou.

Natasha grunhiu e clicou no app.

— Se inscreva com o seu email.

— _Se inscreva com o seu email._ — Natasha imitou com um falsete ruim.

— Agora crie sua personagem — Steve disse, ignorando-a.

Natasha fingiu ainda estar mal-humorada enquanto ela personalizava seu avatar.

— Você tem que inventar um username agora.

— Por que eu não posso apenas usar “Natasha”?

— Porque alguém provavelmente já está usando.

Natasha rolou seus olhos e inventou um username.

— E agora você escolhe o seu primeiro Pokémon.

— Tem três — Natasha observou.

— Sim — Steve concordou. — Escolha um.

— Qual deles você escolheu?

— Charmander — Steve disse, apontando.

Natasha assentiu. — Eu gostei do treco verde com o repolho.

— Bulbassauro.

— Ha — Natasha disse.

— Clica nele.

— Oh — Natasha disse, espremendo os olhos para o Bulbassauro em sua tela.

— Agora você desliza o dedo para jogar uma PokéBola nele.

Natasha o pegou na primeira tentativa.

— Você nasceu para isso — Steve disse, tentando não pensar no fato de que ele precisou de três tentativas para pegar o Charmander.

— Como eu pego mais? — Natasha disse, trazendo sua tela mais perto do rosto.

— Você anda por aí e tenta trombar neles.

— Isso é estúpido.

— Tem uma Arbok perto daqui — Steve disse, já inquieto.

— O que é isso?

— É tipo uma serpente, mas mais legal.

Natasha suspirou, tentando soar desgostosa. — Certo. Vamos lá. Mas se lembre de ficar atento para o cara com bíceps extraordinários.

— Eu estou sempre atento para caras com bíceps extraordinários.

— Tá vendo? É por isso que eu sempre posso contar com você.

Natasha pegou alguns Zubats enquanto eles procuravam a Arbok. — Esses aí estão em todo lugar —, Steve falou para ela depois que ela parou pela quarta vez.

— Eu gosto deles. — Natasha disse teimosamente. — Eles não tem olhos.

— Você é o anticristo — Steve disse, tendo flashbacks para quando ele ficou preso no Rock Tunnel, cercado por Zubats para todo o sempre. Ele precisou de semanas para descobrir como sair de lá e, quando conseguiu, ele nunca mais pôde encontrar um Zubat sem estremecer com a memória.

— Sou.

Steve estava ocupado caçando o Arbok. Eles estavam indo na direção certa, porque o negócio dos passos tinha diminuído para dois, mas Steve ainda estava encarando seu celular. Natasha agarrou a gola da camisa dele para impedi-lo de trombar com alguém.

— Presta atenção — o cara disse, levantando o queixo na direção de Steve enquanto empurrava para cima de seu nariz seus óculos de sol.

— Presta atenção você — Steve rosnou.

O cara franziu a testa, mas levantou suas mãos.

— Não vem todo Chihuahua para cima de mim, cara.

Steve piscou e então começou a avançar.

— Eu _não_ sou… — Mas Natasha agarrou seus ombros para mantê-lo no lugar.

O Cara dos Óculos de Sol o ignorou.

— Você está procurando o Arbok?

Steve pausou.

— Tô.

— Quer se juntar a mim?

— Sim — Natasha disse.

— Acho que é por aqui. Eu sou o Tony.

— Tony Stark — Natasha completou. — Você é dono daquele prédio grande.

— É — Tony Stark disse enquanto Steve piscava para ele, nada impressionado. — Mas os únicos Pokémons no meu prédio são… tipo… Zubats.

— Eu gosto dos Zubats — Natasha disse defensivamente.

Tony fez uma careta. — Você é o Satã?

— Sim.

Steve olhou para Tony, reavaliando sua avaliação inicial.

— Bem. Vamos lá. Traga seu Chihuahua.

Steve rosnou.

— Eu vou foder com a sua vida, cara.

— Eu não tenho dúvidas — Tony disse, soando nem um pouco intimidado.

Steve olhou feio para Natasha. — Eu pensei que estivéssemos procurando pelo Bíceps.

— Sim, mas eu quero uma cobra primeiro — Natasha disse levemente.

— Eu te disse — Steve murmurou baixinho.

— O que você disse?

— Nada.

Eles ainda estavam caçando o Arbok quando Steve olhou para cima e quase derrubou seu celular.

Havia um cara parado no meio da trilha de corrida, e esse cara era o Bucky, e–

Ele estava… tipo… usando uma calça de moletom bem apertada e curvando-se para alongar algum músculo ou algo do tipo, e Steve apenas parou de andar, suas funções cerebrais parando de funcionar aos berros.

E então Bucky se endireitou, pegando o final da sua camiseta e levantando para enxugar o suor ou algo do tipo do seu rosto, e Steve agarrou o braço de Natasha e tentou não choramingar de verdade em voz alta porque isso seria vergonhoso.

E então Bucky sorriu para o cara com quem ele estava conversando, deixando sua camiseta cair de volta ao seu lugar, e os olhos de Steve foram rapidamente pelo cara que estava dando a Bucky um olhar nada impressionado.

— Steve — Natasha disse. — Você achou o Bíceps.

— O que? — Steve disse atordoadamente, ainda encarando a maneira que a camiseta de Bucky se agarrava a pele dele.

Natasha apontou.

— Bíceps.

Steve forçou seus olhos a seguir a linha do dedo indicador de Natasha.

— Bíceps é amigo do Bucky?

— Quem é Bucky?

— Um cara que conheci num depósito de lixo — Steve disse distraidamente ao mesmo tempo que Bucky agarrou seu tornozelo e alongou seu quad. — _Puta que pariu_.

— Vamos lá falar com eles — Natasha disse, encarando o Bíceps como se ela quisesse comê-lo vivo.

— Mas e o Arbok? — Tony quis saber atrás deles. — Vocês vão abandonar o Arbok por um par de caras gostosos?

— O Arbok talvez esteja lá — Steve disse.

Tony bufou.

— Ótimo.

Natasha agarrou o braço de Steve e começou a arrastá-lo fisicamente na direção do Bíceps e do Bucky.

— Espera — Steve disso. — Isso é esquisito. Nós deveríamos só. Ir embora.

— Ai meu deus — Tony disse. — Não, continuem. Eu tenho que ver isso.

— Você gostaria disso, né? — Steve rosnou, um tanto sem sentido.

— Sim — Tony disse descaradamente.

Bíceps os notou primeiro, e os olhos dele ficaram comicamente redondos quando ele viu Natasha. Bucky seguiu o olhar de Bíceps, e olhos dele se acenderam com surpresa quando ele viu Steve.

— Hey — Natasha disse quando eles estavam mais perto.

— Hey — Bíceps disse. — O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

— Pokémon Go — Natasha disse com um dar de ombros.

Bucky atirou um olhar para Steve.

— Você supostamente tem que me dizer quando ver um legal.

— Arbok — Steve disse, tentando não soar estrangulado.

— Eu quero um Arbok.

— Junte-se ao clube, colega — Tony murmurou atrás deles, emburrado.

— Este é o Clint — Bucky disse, gesticulando para Bíceps. — Ele é o meu amigo do Bed-Stuy.

Steve olhou de relance para Bíceps – Clint – que estava encarando Natasha como se a agradeceria se ela lhe desse um soco nas bolas.

— DUMBO é melhor.

Clint olhou para Steve.

— Eu–não, não é.

— Vocês dois correm? — Steve perguntou.

— Todo domingo — Bucky disse. — Porque nós amamos sofrer.

— Somos dois. A coisa de sofrer, não a coisa de correr — Steve disse, tentando ser o mais sutil possível enquanto ele arrastava seu olhar sobre o torso de Bucky, de perto agora. Tony tossiu alto, e Steve supôs que ele provavelmente não estava sendo tão sutil quanto ele queria ser. — Vocês dois querem fazer uma pausa no sofrimento para pegar o Arbok?

— Certamente — Bucky disse, sorrindo. Ele enfiou sua mão em uma pequena mochila ao seus pés para pegar seu celular, e Steve soltou um som pequeno e patético no fundo da sua garganta quando Bucky se curvou e ofereceu uma vista excelente da sua bunda.

Clint lançou um olhar a Steve e fez um barulho com o nariz, gesticulando _Boa sorte_ com a boca sem usar a voz. Steve lhe deu olhar irritado. Tony deu um tapa nas costas de Steve, sorrindo como se este fosse o melhor dia da vida dele.

Bucky finalmente se endireitou, segurando seu celular.

Ele mexeu na sua tela, e então sua expressão caiu.

— Os servidores caíram — ele disse, chateado.

Steve sentiu um impulso poderoso de cobrí-lo em cobertores de novo.

— Oh — foi tudo o que ele pôde dizer, no entanto.

— Todos vocês estão obcecados com esse jogo? — Clint perguntou. — O Bucky ainda não calou a boca sobre ele.

Bucky fez biquinho, e Steve queria ir deitar em algum lugar porque _puta merda._

— Não soe tão irritado, Clintinho.

— Pare de me chamar disso.

— Aw, não seja assim, Clintinho-Queridinho.

Clint parecia querer murchar Bucky apenas com seu olhar.

— Steve decidiu me arrastar até aqui com ele. Eu nem ao menos sei algo sobre Pokémon — Natasha disse.

— Eu joguei uma vez e fiquei frustrado, então jurei nunca mais jogar — Clint disse à ela.

— Quer ver meus Zubats? — Natasha perguntou depois de uma pausa.

Tony fez um barulho de ânsia. Steve não podia discordar.

— Sim — Clint disse, aproximando-se dela.

Bucky rolou seus olhos para Steve, e Steve assentiu com a sua melhor expressão de _Eu sei, né?_

— E eu chamei esse aqui de Dolores — Natasha estava dizendo, Clint olhando para ela como se ela fosse a melhor coisa de todas, e Steve suspirou e virou-se mais para Bucky. Tony fez um espaço entres eles para se incluir na conversa.

Bucky enfiou seu celular na gola da camiseta para prender seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo pequenino, e o cabelo dele fez aquela coisa de modelo L’Oreal novamente, exceto que desta vez com mais suor.

— Então. Arbok.

— É. Desculpa não ter te mandado uma mensagem. Eu estava tentando ensinar Nat como jogar.

— Sim, te entendo — Bucky disse. — Eu tô tentando ensinar Clint a jogar, mas ele não quer. — Ele assentiu na direção de Clint e Natasha. — Talvez agora ele queira.

Steve riu, e Tony olhou entre eles contentemente.

— Como vocês se conheceram? — ele perguntou com uma expressão exageradamente doce.

— Nós estávamos procurando por um Charizard perto de uma lixeira — Bucky disse, sem olhar para Tony.

— Aw — Tony arrulhou, e Bucky lhe lançou um olhar.

— Quem é você mesmo?

— Tony — Tony disse, levemente ofendido. — Eu sou o sugar daddy do Steve.

Steve gritou em ofensa.

— Eu não coloco rótulos até o terceiro encontro — ele rosnou, franzindo a testa para Tony irritadamente.

Tony riu.

— Arram.

Bucky olhos para eles suspeitosamente.

— Como vocês se conheceram?

— Steve aqui tirou meus pés do chão com a sua rotina de Chihuahua há, tipo, quinze minutos.

— Tony — Steve alertou.

— Steve não é um Chihuahua — Bucky apontou, soando estranhamente calmo. — Ele definitivamente é mais parecido com um Golden Retriever. Eu pensei que fosse óbvio.

Tony contemplou Bucky especulativamente.

— Você tem um olho bom, cara.

Steve olhou para o seu celular.

— Os servidores estão funcionando para mim — ele disse, dando um olhar de desculpas para Bucky, e a expressão de Bucky caiu um pouco mais. — Quer vir mesmo assim?

Bucky arrastou seus pés.

— Claro. Talvez meus servidores voltem.

— É.

Bucky se inclinou para pegar sua mochila e, enquanto ele não estava olhando, Tony mandou beijinhos para Steve, batendo seus cílios. Steve irritadamente lhe deu um tapa, e Tony lhe deu um murro no braço, e Steve o golpeou nas costelas, e então Bucky se endireitou, e eles limparam suas expressões.

Bucky os observou por um momento.

— Devemos ir?

Steve assentiu.

— Nat. Nós ainda estamos procurando pelo Arbok.

Natasha concordou com a cabeça, dando uma piscadela rápida para Steve, rebocando Clint junto com ela ao seguir atrás de Steve, Bucky e Tony.

Steve olhou para sua tela e então viu um pouco de grama na beirada da lagoa dos patos.

— Eu vou entrar — ele informou o grupo.

— Steve — Bucky reclamou.

— Steve está tão certo — Tony disse, oferecendo um soquinho para Steve, o qual ele retornou reflexivamente.

Bucky lamentou-se.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Steve quase caiu dentro da lagoa antes de finalmente pegar o Arbok. Ele, Tony e Natasha trocaram high fives animados, enquanto Bucky os olhava tragicamente.

Steve se aproximou dele e pôs sua mão no ombro de Bucky, mas ele estava olhando para o rosto de Bucky, então ele calculou errado o ângulo e acabou com a sua mão no peito de Bucky. Steve engoliu e fingiu não notar ao dizer, sua voz quase um sussurro:

— Eu vou te ajudar a achar um Arbok algum dia, okay?

Bucky inclinou sua cabeça para frente, e algumas mechas soltas de seu cabelo se penduraram na frente do seu rosto.

— Okay — ele murmurou. Ele levantou sua cabeça um pouco para olhar para Steve. — Você que se ferrou, no entanto. Eu peguei um Snorlax sem a sua ajuda na noite passada.

Steve franziu o cenho.

— Por que todo mundo continua trombando com Snorlaxes, menos eu?

Bucky riu um pouquinho.

— Com inveja? — ele provocou.

Steve relutantemente deixou sua mãos cair do peito (bem musculoso) do Bucky.

— Um pouco.

Tony apareceu do nada, lançando seus braços ao redor dos ombros deles.

— Nós estamos indo almoçar. Eu pago.

— Quem decidiu isso? — Bucky perguntou, embora ele parecesse estar vagamente entretido.

— Eu. Agora mesmo. Você não estava escutando? Presta atenção, Block-Buckster.

— Esperto, esse — Bucky disse inexpressivamente enquanto Steve escondeu uma bufada inelegante atrás de sua mão.

Eles almoçaram em um lugar de sushi, e Steve sentou de frente ao Bucky, que ficava chutando Steve acidentalmente debaixo da mesa, mas ele também não está se desculpando por isso, então talvez não fosse um acidente.

Mas.

Bucky não era apenas gostoso.

Ele também era um _bobo_ completamente charmoso.

Ele balançou seus hashis, olhando para Natasha.

— Eu só estou dizendo. É ignorante pensar que somos as únicas formas de vida inteligente no universo.

— Eu sei. — Natasha disse, rolando os olhos. — Mas é improvável que múltiplas formas de vida inteligente fossem existir ao mesmo tempo em um universo com um histórico de 13.7 bilhões de anos.

— Isso é uma hipótese.

— A existência de aliens também é.

— Espera, alienígenas também podem incluir formas não-inteligente de vida. Qual vai ser?

— Chega — Tony disse, rolando os olhos ao terminar de comer seu sushi. — Bucky está certo.

— Não — Natasha disse.

— Eu já me encontrei um alien.

— Claro que sim — Natasha falou pausadamente enquanto Bucky visivelmente se animou ainda mais.

O ponto era: Steve estava meio apaixonado quando o almoço acabou.

  


______________________________________________

 

— Sam — Steve disse para a tela do Skype. — Eu conheci o amor da minha vida.

Sam piscou para ele, parecendo estar nada impressionado mesmo através da conexão granulada.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. Ele é um nerd muito gostoso — Steve disse, ciente de que seu tom de voz estava meio sonhador.

— Minha nossa — Sam murmurou.

— Eu vou casar com ele algum dia — Steve disse. — Vai acontecer.

— Cara, vocês ao menos estão namorando?

A expressão de Steve caiu.

— Bem, não, não exatamente.

— Ai, meu deus. Chame-o para sair.

— Eu não posso só “chamá-lo para sair” — Steve disse, fazendo aspas sarcásticas com os dedos.

— Por que não?

— É complicado.

— Claro que é.

— Eu não preciso dessa merda de você.

— Claro.

Steve massageou suas têmporas.

— Como está D.C.?

— Elegante como sempre — Sam disse, esfregando uma mão pelo seu maxilar. — Eu estou pensando em te visitar em breve. Como soa para você o final de semana daqui a duas semanas?

— Ótimo. Nós podemos jogar Pokémon Go juntos.

Sam sorriu.

— Isso aí, nós podemos. Eu quero checar as PokéStops de Nova York.

— Elas são ótimas.

— E eu vou poder conhecer seu namorado.

— Ele não é…

— Ele será quando eu for te visitar. Ou você vai estar me devendo _twenty bucks_.

Steve bufou uma risada.

— Ou eu vou ter um Buck.

— O que?

— Nada.

 

______________________________________________

 

BUCKY: GYARADOS

STEVE: Buck é 3:00 da madrugada

BUCKY: preciso repetir???

BUCKY: ...

BUCKY: GYARADOS

STEVE: Ugh tá onde você está?

BUCKY: pera deixa eu achar o endreço

 

______________________________________________

 

Quando Steve chegou ao endereço que Bucky tinha lhe enviado, ele ainda estava meio grogue de sono, vestindo sua calça de pijama de flanela e uma camiseta do Brooklyn College que era grande demais.

— Steve — Bucky disse de algum lugar atrás dele, e Steve se virou.

E piscou algumas vezes.

E então começou a rir.

—Você está vestindo um macacão do Pikachu — Steve ofegou.

Como resposta, Bucky apenas colocou o capuz do macacão.

— Você é inacreditável — Steve disse, esperando que Bucky não visse as estrelas literais em seus olhos.

— Você também não é tão ruim.

Eles encararam um ao outro por um momento longo demais.

— Por que você está de pé tão cedo?

— Eu tenho pesadelos — Bucky disse, deliberadamente indiferente. — Chequei o Pokémon Go quando acordei, e lá estava um Gyarados no _nearby_.

Steve checou seu celular.

— Alguma sorte?

— Eu acho que ele está no chafariz lá de baixo. Estava esperando você chegar.

— Obrigado — Steve disse, meio que desproporcionalmente tocado.

— Então. Pergunta. O Tony fica te mandando mensagens sem parar?

— Sim — Steve disse, aliviado. — Eu pensei que fosse só eu.

— Eu acho que ele é solitário. Eu gosto dele.

— Ele é de boa — Steve disse relutantemente.

Bucky fez os ombros deles trombarem.

— Você gosta dele também.

— Ele me chamou de Chihuahua.

— Porque você é briguento.

— Ugh — Steve disse, fingindo que não estava corando.

— Outra pergunta — Bucky disse após um minuto. — Você realmente invadiria um apartamento para pegar um Pokémon?

Steve ficou vermelho.

— Hã.

— Ai, meu Deus. Você já invadiu.

— Em minha defesa, era o apartamento da Nat.

— Você é uma péssima influência. Minha mãe iria gritar comigo se ela soubesse que eu passo meu tempo perto de você.

— Provavelmente. — Steve concedeu.

— Eu sinto como se eu nem fosse qualificado para andar com você. Eu vou à feiras de ciências por diversão. Eu não invado o apartamento das pessoas.

— Uma vez… — Steve bufou.

— Teriam sido duas se eu não estivesse atrás daquela lixeira.

Eles pararam perto do chafariz, ambos olhando para suas telas.

— Gyarados não está aqui. Ele saiu completamente da merda do _nearby._ — Steve bufou.

Bucky franziu o cenho.

— Oh — ele disse, abatido. Ele olhou para Steve. — Você já foi à um ginásio?

— Nós estamos falando de ginásios Pokémon, certo?

— É.

— Sim, então.

— Qual é o seu time?

— _Team Valor_ — Steve disse, ajeitando os ombros.

— Ah, fala sério. Eu sou _Team Instinct_. — Ele colocou sua mão no ombro de Steve, parecendo arrependido. — Lamento, Stevie. Eu não acho que esse relacionamento vá funcionar.

Steve riu.

— Nerd.

— Estou falando sério — Bucky disse, obviamente nada sério. — Somos diferentes demais.

— Arram. — Steve disse, assentindo exageradamente, com olhos arregalados. — Claro.

Bucky não segurou um sorriso, e logo eles estavam rindo de novo.

— Mas de verdade — Bucy disse quando eles se acalmaram. — Eu vou te destruir.

— Eu vou te destruir primeiro.

— Resposta esperta.

— Cala a boca. Eu vou _lutar_.

— E vai ganhar também — Bucky disse, sorrindo. — Eu sou um banana.

Steve deu um soco de leve no braço de Bucky.

— Hey, já que o Gyarados deu no pé, você quer fazer um lanchinho da madrugada? — Bucky disse subitamente, parecendo estar meio nervoso. — Eu conheço um bom restaurante 24 horas.

— Tá bem — Steve disse, esticando seus braços para cima. Os olhos de Bucky desceram e levantaram rapidamente. — Tô acordado, então pode ser.

Bucky o levou à um restaurante no fim da rua que honestamente não parecia ter nada de especial.

— E aí, Barnes — a garçonete disse quando eles entraram. — Não te vejo desde sexta passada.

Bucky sorriu para ela.

— Tive uma boa semana. Como vai você, Angie?

— Oh, eu estou bem. Peggy voltou para casa da viagem à negócios, e nós fomos ver aquele novo filme que estávamos falando.

— E como foi o filme?

— Bem fofo. — Os olhos de Angie deslizaram para Steve, e o sorriso dela aumentou. — Quem é este?

— Este é o Steve — Bucky disse, soando quase… tímido?

— Você é fofo — Angie disse.

— Você é casada. E muito homossexual. — Buck retrucou.

Angie levantou ambas as mãos.

— Detalhes. Mas entre. Eu vou pegar alguns cardápios.

Eles se sentaram numa das mesas de poltronas, e Steve procurou por algo que ele pudesse comer levando em consideração suas restrições dietéticas.

— Ela te vê em um macacão do Pikachu com frequência?

Bucky sorriu para ele.

— Não o tempo _todo_ , mas mais frequentemente do que deveria, provavelmente.

— Bom saber.

— Eu tenho um macacão do Squirtle também.

Steve riu.

— Meu Deus. Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo.

Bucy abaixou sua cabeça.

Angie se aproximou e serviu um pouco de café, se inclinando para sussurrar:

— A propósito, tem um Gyarados aqui dentro.

Os olhos de Bucky se acenderam, e os dois pescaram seus celulares.

Ao mesmo tempo que eles se levantaram para vagar pelo restaurante, um cara bombado, barbudo e com cara de rabugento espreitou para fora da cozinha.

— Eu espero que vocês estejam pedindo algo e não apenas usando meu restaurante como um ponte de acesso Pokémon.

— Hey, Logan — Bucky disse, concordando distraidamente com a cabeça. — Nós vamos pedir algo.

Logan deu um grunhido semi-aprovativo.

— Martinelli — ele latiu. — Você estava jogando aquele jogo no serviço?

— Não, senhor! — Angie gritou, prestando uma continência cravada.

Logan a fulminou com o olhar.

— Ótimo. — E então desapareceu na cozinha.

— Ele parece ser um charme — Steve resmungou sarcasticamente.

— Logan é um amorzinho.

O celular de Steve vibrou.

— Achei! — ele gritou, e Bucky veio correndo.

— Ele fica escapando — Bucky reclamou depois de alguns minutos. Steve pegou o seu Gyarados, e dançou um pouco em vitória antes de ficar na ponta dos pés atrás de Bucky.

— Você não está jogando a PokéBola forte o suficiente.

— Eu vou te mostrar o forte o suficiente — Bucky resmungou, e Steve enrubesceu.

— Vai com mais força.

Bucky lhe lançou um olhar, suas pupilas escuras.

— Mais força? — ele perguntou, fingindo soar inocente.

Steve limpou sua garganta.

— É.

Bucky sorriu maliciosamente e jogou a PokéBola com mais força.

— Finalmente! — ele gritou. — A besta dos mares é minha!

— Ótimo — Logan disse rispidamente, evidentemente fora da cozinha de novo, armado com pratos dessa vez. — Agora cala a boca e come.

— Senhor, sim, senhor.

They se sentaram e comeram em silêncio por um tempo antes de Steve apoiar um cotovelo na mesa e dizer:

— Então. Você vem sempre por aqui?

Bucky riu suavemente.

— Arram. É meio que meu porto seguro — ele disse, observando Steve de uma maneira cuidadosamente casual, mas por baixo, seu olhar era intenso.

— Eu gostei — Steve disse, e os ombros de Bucky relaxaram um pouquinho. — Combina com você.

Bucky sorriu, e os olhos dele tinham ficado suaves.

— Valeu. — Bucky encheu sua boca com um pouco de ovos, tomou um gole de café, limpou a garganta, e disse: — Então, tipo. O que você faz? Como trabalho?

Steve piscou e se perguntou se isso era um encontro antes de dispensar a ideia rapidamente.

— Eu sou um professor de arte. Do ensino médio.

— Uau, isso é tão legal — Bucky disse. — Moldando mentes jovens?

— Com figuras — Steve disse, e Bucky riu pelo nariz. — É um bom trampo. Natasha dá aula de cálculo lá.

— Uau — Bucky assobiou. — Isso é foda.

— Eu sei.

— Clint está perdidinho.

— _Eu sei._

— Você já ouviu falar daquela coisa das senhoritas aranhas que comem os seus parceiros aranhas depois de uns pegas? — Bucky perguntou e Steve começou a rir, quase engasgando com o seu mingau. — Isso são eles.

— Ai meu deus. Você está tão certo.

Bucky sorriu para ele em triunfo.

— Mas e você? O que você faz? De emprego?

Bucky mastigou pensativamente em um pedaço de waffle.

— Eu não faço nada ainda. Estou na faculdade.

Steve concordou com a cabeça algumas vezes. 

— Qual a sua área?

— Estou pensando em aeronáutica e astronáutica. Talvez eu possa projetar aviões ou naves espaciais ou alguma merda assim.

— Soa intenso.

— É, mas eu sou esperto.

— Parece ser sim.

Bucky sorriu.

— Eu estou meio atrasado para a festa da educação.

— Não tem problema — Steve disse suavemente.

Bucky olhou para ele, e seu sorriso mudou para algo um pouco mais genuíno.

— É.

Steve limpou sua garganta e olhou de novo para sua comida.

Mais tarde, Bucky insistiu em acompanhá-lo de volta para casa, ainda vestido naquele ridículo (adorável) macacão do Pikachu.

E, claro, os dois estavam com o Pokémon Go aberto, mas pela primeira vez, isso era mais um pensamento secundário.

— Rebecca foi quem me convenceu a voltar para a escola, na verdade — Bucky estava dizendo.

— Ela soa como uma ótima irmã.

Bucky tentou franzir o cenho.

— Ela é uma mala.

— Claro.

Bucky lhe deu uma olhadela.

— Você tem algum irmão?

— Não. Só minha mãe. Mas – hã – ela se foi há alguns anos.

— Caralho, meus pêsames — Bucky disse e, por alguma razão, Steve não se eriçou como ele normalmente fazia quando alguém lhe oferecia suas condolências.

— Não é sua culpa.

— Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. — Bucky disse após uma pausa.

— Oh.

— É. É uma merda.

— Verdade.

Felizmente, o celular de Steve vibrou, e ele tomou a distração prontamente, ainda que fosse a porcaria de outro Zubat.

— Eu odeio esses trecos.

— Flashbacks para o Rock Tunnel? — Bucky perguntou, com um ar de sabido.

— Deus, sim. — Bucky olhou por cima do ombro de Steve enquanto ele nomeava o Zubat de “Cocô”, porque ele era um adulto maduro que foi encarregado de moldar as mentes da juventude do Brooklyn. Bucky riu.

Alguns minutos depois, eles chegaram ao prédio do apartamento dele.

— Bem. Aqui estamos. — Steve disse.

Bucky puxou suas orelhas de Pikachu distraidamente.

— Me manda uma mensagem se você vir algum legal.

— Tá bom.

Bucky deu um passo para trás.

— Noite, Steve.

— Noite, Buck.

 

______________________________________________

 

Aqui está o problema, no entanto.

Ninguém na vida de Steve tinha sido capaz de reclamar seriamente do Pokémon Go.

Porque o problema era que Steve não era a pessoa mais fácil de arrastar para fora do seu apartamento. Ele tinha alguns problemas nada divertidos.

Mas o jogo o colocou para fora do seu apartamento, por algum motivo inexplicável.

Então.

Ninguém podia reclamar muito seriamente sobre ele.

 

______________________________________________

 

BUCKY: tá acordado?

STEVE: Estou

BUCKY: pq vc joga tanto o jogo

STEVE: sla é divertido

BUCKY: é eu sie mas

BUCKY: sla é mais do q isso pra mim

STEVE: O que você quer dizer?

BUCKY: eu ñ sou agorafóbico mas eu ñ gosto de multidões

STEVE: Oh

BUCKY: é

STEVE: É mais do que isso pra mim também

BUCKY: é?

STEVE: É.

 

______________________________________________

 

Steve chegou na escola e percebeu que ele tinha se esquecido da sua carteira.

— Merda.

 

STEVE: Você tem aula hoje?

BUCKY: tenho mas só dps do almoço

BUCKY: pq

STEVE: Você pode invadir meu apartamento e me trazer minha carteira eu me esqueci e preciso dela para almoçar

BUCKY: que porra é essa steve não

STEVE: Por que

BUCKY: foda-se isso honestamente eu vou só levar almoço pra vc nada d+

STEVE: Buuuuuck

BUCKY: lmao vou passar por aí lá pelas 10 com o rango

STEVE: Vou estar dando aula

BUCKY: e daí como se seus alunos nnca tivessem visto alguém visitar seus professores durante a aula??

BUCKY: vou star aí

STEVE: Tá bom

 

Às 10:03, os alunos de Steve estavam brigando sobre se eles queriam ou não fazer um projeto com aquarela ou um projeto com papel machê.

Bucky bateu na porta, e todo mundo ficou quieto.

— Pode entrar — Steve disse, sabendo que era Bucky, seu coração tamborilando em antecipação apesar dele mesmo.

Bucky entrou, com um adesivo de VISITANTE grudado em sua camisa, segurando uma sacola do café-restaurante do Logan.

— Eu trouxe seu almoço — ele disse timidamente, fingindo que uma sala cheia de vinte estudantes não estavam lhe encarando.

— Obrigado — Steve disse, se aproximando para coletar seu almoço. — Eu vou comprar na próxima vez.

A expressão de Bucky ficou toda suave.

— Tudo bem.

— Tudo bem. Agora some. Eu tenho um trabalho para fazer.

— Claro que tem, Rogers.

Bucky foi embora depois de acertar o ombro de Steve com um tapa. Steve se virou para encarar seus estudantes, e todos estavam olhando para ele. Miles tinha um olhar de quem sabia algo, mas a maior parte deles só parecia estar curiosa.

— Aquarela — Steve decidiu, e metade da sala lamentou-se enquanto a outra metade deu vivas.

 

______________________________________________

 

O telefone de Steve começou a vibrar enquanto ele estava assistindo _Mr. Robot_ , e ele relutantemente pausou para atender.

— ‘Lô?

— Steve, você tem que me ajudar a invadir o prédio do Clint.

Stente franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Por que?

— Eu juro que não estou fodendo com você, mas tem a desgraça de um Ho-Oh naquele prédio filho-da-puta.

— Puta merda. Estou a caminho.

Steve encontrou Bucky sentado deprimido nos degraus do prédio que supostamente era do Clint.

— Por que ele não quer te deixar entrar?

— Ele não está aqui. — Bucky suspirou. — Ele foi a um _encontro._

— Você não conhece mais ninguém no prédio?

— Sim, mas a Kate me odeia.

Steve aprumou seus ombros. — Então vamos lá.

Steve apertou o botão do interfone de alguém marcado como Grills.

— Alô? — o cara disse.

— Então, eu esqueci algo no apê da Kate, mas ela não está atendendo — Steve disse.

— Relaxa, cara, tamo junto — Grills disse.

A porta zumbiu ao se abrir.

— Meu Deus, Steve. Seu gênio do mal — Bucky respirou.

Steve deu de ombros.

— Não foi tão difícil.

Bucky apenas sorriu aquele sorriso belamente suave dele, e os dois pegaram seus celulares.

— Caralho, você não estava inventando merda. É um Ho-Oh — Steve exalou, olhando para a silhueta.

— Eu nunca minto — Bucky disse magnanimamente.

Steve começou a subir as escadas, e o celular dele vibrou.

Ele quase o derrubou na pressa de clicar no Ho-Oh.

— Aqui! Ele está aqui, Buck!

Bucky tropeçou em si mesmo para chegar ao lado de Steve.

Mas nenhuma das PokéBolas de Steve estavam capturando-o, e Steve estava cada vez mais frustrado, mesmo depois de Bucky ter comemorado por dois minutos diretos após pegar o Ho-Oh.

— Me deixa ajudar.

— Eu consigo.

— Tudo bem.

Steve jogou outra PokéBola. E errou.

— Vamos lá, Stevie, você consegue. Você consegue.

Steve jogou outra PokéBola, distraído dessa vez.

— Cala a boca, Buck, não consigo me concentrar.

— Steve! — Bucky berrou, apontando para a tela.

Ele o tinha capturado.

— Puta merda! — Steve gritou.

— Puta merda! — Bucky gritou de volta. Ele agarrou a mão de Steve o girou como a merda de um dançarino ou algo assim, e Steve riu, cambaleando para frente com a perda de equilíbrio e tropeçando direto no peito de Bucky.

— Oh — Steve murmurou, colocando sua mão aberta no peito de Bucky, pronto para se empurrar para longe. — Foi mal, eu…

Bucky estava olhando para ele com aquela expressão suave novamente, e algo na cabeça de Steve clicou.

— Oh — ele murmurou de novo.

— Oh — Bucky concordou. Ele prendeu seu braço ao redor de Steve e se inclinou para baixo um pouquinho para que seus narizes se tocassem. — Steve.

— Sim? — Steve disse, sua voz um pouquinho ofegante.

— Você põe o “cool” in Tentacool.

Steve piscou, e então encostou sua testa no ombro de Bucky, rindo.

— Meu deus. Você estragou o momento.

— Não estragou nada.

— Bobo.

— Fala sério, Steve. Não seja Xatu. Que tal você me dar uma Chansey?

— Nããããããoo — Steve levantou sua cabeça vagarosamente, tentando fazer cara feia.

Os olhos de Bucky ainda estavam suaves. — Eu arruinei o momento?

— Sim — Steve suspirou, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Bucky sorriu contra sua boca.

Quando eles finalmente se afastaram, Bucky descansou suas testas juntas.

— Bom? — ele sussurrou.

Steve sorriu um sorriso lento, olhos ainda fechados. — Taurus-vez.

Bucky riu e o beijou de novo.

  ****

______________________________________________

 

— Como vocês dois entraram aqui? — Clint perguntou, literalmente colidindo com eles na escada onde eles ainda estavam meio que se pegando.

Steve e Bucky se afastaram um do outro em surpresa.

— Foi culpa do Steve — Bucky disse imediatamente.

Natasha lhe deu um joinha de onde ela estava de pé atrás de Clint.

Bucky olhou entre eles e enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos.

— Porra. No que foi que me meti?

— Nas calças de Steve, aparentemente — Clint tossiu, e Natasha riu.

— O que eu fiz para merecer isso? — Steve perguntou, olhando para o teto em exasperação fingida.

Bucky fez um som de escárnio. — Stevie, querido, você se voluntariou Paras isso.

Steve resmungou enquanto Bucky ria.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, olá! Obrigada por clicarem nesta tradução!!!!  
> Antes de tudo, quero agradecer à user [thecommodoresquid](http://thecommodoresquid.tumblr.com) (link pro tumblr em inglês da autora PLUG PLUG) por permitir que eu traduzisse a fic dela, me incentivando durante TODO O PROCESSO. YOU ARE SO AWESOME, K!!!!  
> E obviamente, obrigada à todos que leram até o final. Vocês não tem ideia de quanto tempo eu demorei para postar a tradução, depois de MESES achando que não fazia juz à original.  
> Se você quiser me mandar alguma pergunta ou algo assim, meu tumblr é [polzkadotz](http://polzkadotz.tumblr.com). Clica ae e dá uma passada por lá se você quiser saber o que estou traduzindo agora também ;)


End file.
